Two Shiny Objects
by SaltyCats
Summary: Two shiny objects brought two people together. Under one union they lived. But these objects were placed in secret. Until one day Kakashi Hatake accidently let his fall to the ground. Now, it was simply a matter of cause and effect. (KakaIru - Established)


**Naruto**

 **One shot**

 **I don't own anything, just the idea**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at the moment. It wasn't too sunny, nor was it too cold; the breeze made the heat of the sun feel almost heavenly. It was a day of good luck and fortune if you asked any of the elders. But good luck for whom? Not Kakashi Hatake obviously. It started out amazing; waking up after an amazing night with his beloved, and then not having to go on any missions for the next few days. Oh, how blissful. But nothing lasts forever, especially a day or good luck and prosperity. But before the story starts, there is some backstory that should be acknowledged.

Kakashi was married. He has been dating a man named Umino Iruka for close to three years, and married for about half a year. They did not let anyone know about the marriage, despite Umino Iruka's protests.

So what if neither of them had any biologically related family left, both of them had what they could call honorary family. Yet the main reason for the protest was that Iruka wanted people to know. He didn't care about people knowing. It just seemed like a basic right to be able to go up to people and say something like, 'Oh, sorry, I have to get home to my husband tonight. I'm really sorry, maybe another time.' But Iruka's requests were vehemently denied. Kakashi did not want anyone knowing; he had made too many enemies in his lifetime. The chance of something happening to Iruka on a mission, or God forbid, inside the village, because they had thought it would be the best way to get 'Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake, he would never be able to forgive himself. Of course, there was always the large chance that something would happen to one of them, weather on a mission or something else. But it would be an entire other matter if Kakashi was the cause.

So after hours of arguing and many harsh spoken words, it was decided. The only person that would know of the marriage would be the Hokage. She would perform the ceremony and sign all of the required documents to make it recognized. To be honest….they were a little bit scared that she would refuse to make the marriage legal. Homosexuality was not unknown, nor was it entirely condemned, but more of a subject that was not broached. Most people didn't quite understand why they would like someone of the same sex or anything like that. So the possibility of Tsunade declining the request was present. But she agreed, and actually seemed quite happy at the prospect. And by happy, she went on an hour long speech about having safe sex and not contracting any STDs because she didn't want a new virus strain out. All while Kakashi laughed as Iruka blushed to death. How embarrassing! But nonetheless, she performed the ceremony the same day.

The two men said that they would be fine with waiting but the Hokage disagreed. Her exact words were, "No, no! This is great! I haven't performed a marriage ceremony before. It'll be fun." Iruka and Kakashi both went blank-faced. They were guinea pigs! Oh god, this could turn out extremely bad. But thankfully it wasn't. Everything went smooth as silk. Kakashi and Iruka were now officially married, recognized by law. It was discussed if they wanted to take one last name, but they decided that if they wanted their marriage secret, it would be pointless to take a similar last name. It would be quite abnormal if one of them just showed up with a new last name. So nothing changed except they now lived in the same house and both of the men sported matching rings.

Moving was not a big deal, and it was passed off as nothing. It was not abnormal for ninjas to change households every couple of years. But the rings were somewhat of an issue. Neither of them could just start wearing rings on their hands and expect nobody in a village full of ninjas would notice. So they both decided to put them on chains and wear them around their necks. Iruka and Kakashi usually put them on when they were alone at home, but they usually just kept them hidden away. Neither were completely fine with not being able to wear the rings. It was something that brought up bad feelings and arguments. So it was not brought up anymore. Yet both seemed to notice when the other had their ring on. It became like a game almost. But games don't last forever, especially one like this.

And this is where our story starts.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! I'll- I'll get it fixed today! I swear!" The pleading was stopped by a small chuckle.

"Kakashi, calm down. It's alright. Just get the chain fixed, or buy a completely new chain if you want." Iruka patted Kakashi's head afterwards. Kakashi was such a dork sometimes. While the man seemed calm and collected on the outside, he was such a softie when it came to Iruka. Besides, it was just a chain. They broke all of the time and also could be replaced or repaired whenever. Not a huge deal.

"And this is why you're amazing. I have to go, I promised Guy that I would have a training session with him. I'll fix the chain. See'ya." Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka's head and pulled up his mask. Iruka waved goodbye and absentmindedly picked up his coffee and continued reading his book. It was how their morning routine usually went because Kakashi usually went out to the memorial and then training while Iruka went school and whoever made it home first that night would make dinner.

Kakashi stuffed his chain with his ring into his pocket and made his way back into the main area of the village. Iruka and Kakashi had managed to snag a rental house on the outskirts of the village where no one would be able to bother them. It was a lovely house with quite a large garden also. Nobody would suspect that a ninja couple would live there.

Anyways, it only took Kakashi a few minutes to get to on the trail to the training grounds. But what he didn't take notice to was Guy was already behind him. Trailing him, if you wanted to be specific. He wanted to get the jump on Kakashi to get the advantage in their fight. But Guy stopped unexpectedly in his tracks when he noticed something shiny fall out of Kakashi's pocket. He watched as Kakashi turned the bend and continued on his way. Guy knew that Kakashi usually didn't carry anything other than what was absolutely necessary on him, so he knew that it must be something important to Kakashi. Guy headed forward and picked up said object. He inspected it, only to be confused, and then excited. It was a silver ring on a dark green necklace chain. Did it mean? Could it possibly?

 _I'm sorry my honorable rival but I must go share this information with others! I will challenge you another time!_

Guy rushed to Ichiraku where he knew Asuma and Kurenai were. They had lunch together almost every day. Everyone in the village practically knew that they were dating, but when confronted the two just blushed and changed the subject. He ran there and almost crashed into the ramen stand before stopping. And when he saw his two friends he stopped and gave a thumbs up and a blinding white smile.

"Guy, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kakash- What's that?" Kurenai's sentence was cut short when Guy put the necklace and ring in front of them.

"Guy, don't tell me that that is yours!" Kurenai's face turned to a look of utter confusion and a small mix of horror. Guy, getting someone to marry him. There was absolutely no way that would ever happen. Ever.

"As much as I would love for it to be, it is my honorable and youthful rivals! I was going to meet him when this dropped out of his pocket!" Guy's voice attracted looks but thankfully no one paid heed to what he said.

"Are you saying that this is Kakashi's? Because this looks a lot like a wedding band." Asuma said as he grabbed the chain and the ring almost fell off. He caught it and held it up to his eye.

"Hey, look at this. It has something written on the inside." Asuma handed the ring to Kurenai and she also inspected it.

"Even when we're apart, we're together," She said out loud, reading the cursive letterings on the inside of the band.

"Why would my youthful rival not tell us that he is married?! Does he not trust us?!" Tears streamed down Guy's face in a typical fashion. Asuma and Kurenai just ignored him.

"I doubt he would keep something like that from us, don't you think?" Kurenai asked as she paid for the meals and got up to leave. They would need to confront Kakashi if this actually was a wedding band. And Asuma also got up, but he did not answer Kurenai's question. If he was being honest, Kakashi did keep a lot from them. It was just a typical thing he did.

"Why don't we just go and find him? I bet he will answer if we ask."

"Yosh! Kakashi will answer our questions! Let us go!" Guy raced off, leaving the other two standing. Kurenai just sighed and started walking. They needed answers and Kakashi was going to give them, one way or another.

 **~ooo~**

"Why are we hiding in the bushes again?" Asuma questioned as all three of them sat behind one very large bush while watching Kakashi. More like stalking honestly.

"Shhh. We are watching to see if he does anything." Kurenai shushed him afterwards and continued watching Kakashi. This wasn't exactly how she planned to spend her Saturday, but she guessed it was fine.

Kakashi just stood there and finally looked up. It had been about an hour since he was supposed to meet Guy. What a waste of time. Well, it was a better time than never to go get the chain fixed. He went to grab it out of his pocket and noticed that something was amiss. It wasn't there. Kakashi felt around in all of his pockets before determining that it wasn't there. He panicked slightly. What if it fell out? What if he couldn't find it? Iruka would absolutely kill him. Straight up murder.

 _Okay, calm down. I probably just forgot it on the counter. Iruka should be home, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Kakashi turned around and practically speed walked back home. He needed to find his wedding ring. But in his near frantic search home, he didn't pay any heed to the three people following him. His thoughts were only focused on finding the ring. To Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy's surprise Kakashi didn't notice them at all. That was extremely unsettling in itself.

Kakashi was looking in his front yard for the precious piece of metal when Iruka opened the door. He froze and looked at Iruka with surprised eyes. The younger man's hair was down and it reached his shoulders before stopping.

"Uh, Kakashi? What are you doing so close to our front yard?" Iruka was more than puzzled to find his husband searching around in the grass. What in the world would he be doing?

"Nothing, nothing! I thought I saw something but I was mistaken! Hehe."

"M'kay. Not strange at all." Iruka ignored the weird feeling he had and walked outside and pulled down Kakashi's mask to kiss him. It was supposed to only be a chaste kiss but at the last moment Iruka decided against it. He wanted something a little more today. Or, a lot more, depending on how you looked at it.

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck a gently teased his lower lip with his tongue. Iruka was rarely so straightforward that Kakashi pushed the ring situation to the back of his mind. Kakashi placed both of his hands on Iruka's hips and guided him inside to the couch. The couch sunk as the two men's body weights were added to it. It wasn't the bed, but it would do.

Kakashi took his hand and teasingly ran it over Iruka's chest and lower abdomen. The chunin moaned a little and pulled Kakashi even lower on top of his body. And the two men were about to take it even further when the front door swung open.

Both men froze and Kakashi turned his head towards the three people that barged in.

"My rival I~" Guy's loud voice stopped when he saw Kakashi. His hand was up another person's shirt and both of them were flushed.

"Guy you can't just do that! You need to- Oh my god." Kurenai looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Kakashi scrambled off of his spouse and stood up to face his 'friends'. He stood in front of Iruka to try and block his face from sight.

"Can I ask how you found this place?" Kakashi was beyond pissed.

"Well this fell out of your pocket, and we thought that we would return it, but we wanted to find out who the ring belonged to and then we saw you come inside so we wanted to see who it was, and-" Guy was rambling and didn't seem to stop soon. But Kakashi was no longer pissed, but now scared. Iruka knew the ring fell out.

"You lost the ring?" Iruka's voice was low and dangerous. He stood up to get into Kakashi's face. Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai all saw Iruka, but the married couple did not care. Iruka was too busy beating Kakashi to a pulp in the corner.

"We should leave." Asuma suggested and the other two nodded. Questions would wait. They didn't want to end up like Kakashi. Guy set the ring down on the coffee table and they all left as quick as they could. Neither Kakashi, nor Iruka noticed. They would talk later. It didn't matter right now.

And that is the story of how the first official people found out about the two men who had a secret marriage. And it unfortunately wasn't long until everyone else found out too.

* * *

One shots! I hope everyone liked this. It just came to me, and letting you know, it's not very well written. So please deal with it. Haha. If anyone has any review/comments/criticism/ please let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
